


Faunlet

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Such a perfect faunlet Lotor had.





	Faunlet

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the whole story is ambiguous but check the notes at the end for things to be clearer.

Lance's lips tasted liked the finest red wine. With each kiss, each bite, each rub and brush of their tongues, Lotor was fucking intoxicated. He was drunk. Drunk on the feeling of Lance's body against his.

This wasn't the first time they've fucked. Drunk off each other and needy with desire. And it certain wouldn't be the last he hoped.

Slender but strong legs wrapping around his waist were his aesthetic, and the falling of his name from sinfully plump lips was his religion. God, a man could get addicted to this! This- this- this feeling of utter bliss!

Lotor felt mad with desire!

He greedily swallowed every moan Lance has to offer and pistons his hips wildly. In and out, in and out- savoring the feeling of nails clawing at his back.

He seeks the feeling of more. More kisses, more touches, more Lance. He needs it all. And like the mind reader he his, Lance digs one clawed hand into his broad shoulder and curls another over his head. Lotor links their hands together and stares Lance in the eye.

Cerulean blues blaze brightly with pleasure from beneath low lidded eyes and Lotor, a very proud man has mentally been brought to his knees. He would do anything for this gorgeous man. Rob, steal, even kill a man. ANYTHING he desired, and Lotor would make it happen.

His orgasm threatens him violently.

But he cannot come. Not before the faunlet beneath him does. Not before he gets to see Lance shaking and trembling underneath him with pleasure. No, that simply cannot do.

He pulls out begrudgingly, already missing the warm, wet, velvety, heat of Lance (he would stay there forever if the Gods allowed it), and ignores the whine of displeasure above him.

Needy little faunlet he is, though Lotor can't complain. He spoils him and treats him dearly, and there'd be no other way he'd do it.

"Lotor! Why'd you stop" comes a displeased whine, still breathless and riddled with the sinful nectars of pleasure.

"I feared if I didn't, I wouldn't get to see your pleasured release before my own"

Lance huffs and tugs at his hair childishly. "Make me come! I want to come!" He pouts and whines. Its so lovely and who is Lotor to deny such a lovely request.

He lies flat on his back and coaxes Lance to sit on his chest. As usual, with child-like eagerness, he's quick to comply.

Lotor is many things.

A proud man. A loving husband. And a wonderful military figure. He is all those things yet he is not. That is merely the pristine facade of his mundane life. No. In reality Lotor is a depraved man. He is a wicked sort of sin that adores the idea of corrupting young faunlets such as his dear Lance.

To steal their innocence and store it for himself. Lotor is a sick man, that much is true, but he is also a man who cares for no one pleasures but his own. Except for now Lance.

Pretty, young Lance; who didn't run from his ministrations but indulge in them. Who didn't threaten to tell the police nor ruin his image. The young creature cared for nothing but his own pleasure and Lotor was more then happy to give it to him.

Sometime, he thinks he could be in love with this faunlet. Regardless of the fact that he is thirty-two and Lance is 15.

Ah, the insisting tugging of his hair is what snaps him out of his lecherous thoughts.

Lance looks annoyed.

"Make me come or I'll find my release somewhere else" he promises. And it a promise- he knows. For he walked in on his faunlet getting thoroughly fucked by his own kid brother. The amount of anger and possessive rage he felt as he watched from the shadows was enough to make him wail and scream. Mercy! On his wicked soul. Lance was his!

He can't have that, his little boy splurging his pleasures elsewhere. Those desires were Lotor's alone.

He curls slim muscled arms under Lance's thighs and lifts the young faun to sit on his face. Lance looks startled, they've never done this before. But Lotor wants to. He's dreamt about tasting the defiled sweet hole of Lance's for so long that if he doesn't he fears he'll go mad!

Even worse than he already is!

With a sly curl of his tongue over Lance's wet puffy rim, he groans. Its exactly everything his depraved mind has dreamed of! Like a dog he laps eagerly, drunk of every moan and keen Lance makes. With youth enthused movements the faunlet on top of him starts to grind and ride his tongue, hips matching every thrust to create a static scene so sinful that Lotor fears even he may not last that long.

He is right of course. Its not long before he's coming, thick creamy ropes of come decorating the outline of his abs. He is ashamed he couldn't starve out his release in order to see his little faun come before him but it matters not anymore. Lance comes undone with a high keen when Lotor sucks hard on his oversensitive rim, come painting Lotors face like a work of art.

Eagerly he cleans it all up, swiping come of his face and bringing to his lips. With stolen breaths Lance grins.

"You're nothing but a disgusting old Man" he purrs, sliding his slender hands through the come staining his abdomen. He brings his hand to Lotors face, sticky and wet and-

"Oh" he moans thickly, when Lance licks at it delicately.

With a flourish too elegant for a child his age, he struts himself to the fancy hotel bathroom (only the best for his faun) and curls a finger at him in a come hither motion. He's instantly off the bed, eager to join the gorgeous creature in a bath, but stops when Lance sneers. What an ugly look for such a beautiful boy.

"Dogs do not walk in two legs...do They?" Its phrased like a question, but Lotor has gone through this routine enough to know that it is stated. Still, he shakes his head no. "Then down on your knees like the bitch you are."

His hands and knees hit the ground hard as he falls submissively. "Good boy" the faunlet teases lightly, and Lotor feels his heart clench tightly in its confines.

Oh, how he adores his faunlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the fact that it may seem like Lotor is taking advantage of Lance, he isn't. It is actually Lance taking advantage of Lotor. While he has acknowledged that he may be attracted to younger boys, he's attracted to young boys in their twenties. Not Lances age. Lance pretended to be a young twenty-one year old and have sex with Lotor only for Lotor to discover his true age. Lance the sadist and fucked up kid he is threatens to ruin Lotors life  
> and say he raped him  
> if he tells. Thus he spirals into a life of lies and deceit, eventually going mad and going so far to prove to himself that he is disgusting and depraved. In reality he's not. Poor sadistic Lance just drove him crazy into believing he is.
> 
> Many would be like he's and adult, he can just tell but sadly it is s bit double standard when it comes to adults and them being "raped and controlled" by kids.
> 
> I just wanted to explore this concept some since no one talks about it or acknowledges it though.
> 
> However,
> 
> I DO NOT SUPPORT PEDOPHILIA!!!! ITS WRONG AND JUST NASTY BECAUSE CHILDREN CAN'T TRULY CONSENT!


End file.
